The story of two Birds
by Ghost of the rain
Summary: Mai accidentally walks in on Lin and someone kissing. Who is it and why is so very shocking for Mai? Pairings MonkxAyako MaixNaru JohnxMasako YasuxMadoka LinxGene


**Hey guys! Sorry, if I haven't done anything on stories that you've started reading of mine, and you wanted finish, but I have extreme writers block during the summer, cause I go to a place with NO INTERNET! And have now way to read or watch anime. But, now that the school year has started, I'm back home! And, I have recently become a HUGE fan of Yaoi. ^/^ LinxGene! So, here we go.**

**Me: Mai, why don't you give the disclaimer?**

**Mai: But you're making me do embarrassing things in this fanfiction… Why the hell should I help you?**

**Me: Cause, I asked you nicely, and because I'm trying to make my little readers happy, because, lets face it. When you're embarrassed, they are HAPPY!**

**Mai: Yeah whatever *grumble grumble* Ghost of the Rain does NOT own this Anime/Manga. Thanks.**

**Me: Good girl.**

**Mai: Shut up and start writing!**

I was going to be late again! I sprinted through the streets to my workplace, SPR or Shibya Psychic Research. As I ran a red light, cars honked at me as they screeched to a halt. Though I didn't want to get run over by a car, I was more worried about being late again.

By some miracle, I was two minutes early, and I sighed in relief. _Maybe, I'll make some tea. And coffee too. Much needed coffee._ I walked into the kitchen after hanging up my coat and started to prepare tea and coffee.

When I was done I headed to Lin's office to give him his pick of coffee or tea. Since my hands were full of tray, I just pushed the door open, which stood ajar.

The scene I came to stopped me in my tracks and silenced any words escaping my mouth.

Lin was sitting in his desk chair, which was normal, but straddling him, was _Naru_! And weirder than that, which is really something, is that they were both kissing, hard, and passionately.

With my hands shaking, so bad I almost dropped the tray, I walked forward, placing a tea and a coffee on his desk quietly. I then almost ran out of the room.

After I was out in the hall, I couldn't help but set the tray down on the floor and press my ear against the door.

Lin moaned deeply, and Naru gasped into his mouth. From what I saw through the crack in the door, Lin had gotten up out of his chair, and whilst carrying Naru, had brought him to the leather couch in the corner.

He then proceeded to strip Naru of his shirt, unbuttoning every button seductively with his teeth and tongue. I shivered. Not from cold or fear, but, from the fact that this was strangely turning me on.

Naru let out a long moan when Lin rubbed his hands over Naru's chest. I let a very tiny gasp escape my mouth. I could feel wet pooling in-between my legs. _Even though I love Naru, this is amazing to watch… plus, I've never seen him this happy. Not even in my dreams_.

I shook my head, picked up the tray, went to my desk, and started to drink my coffee. Then I sat down, pushed my headphones in my ears, and started filing.

About half an hour later, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned in my chair and almost screamed.

Naru was standing there, a different set of clothes on, hair slightly damp, sweating. "Tea." Was all he said before walking away and disappearing into his office.

_Why was he sweating! He changed his clothes too…! OH MY GOD! Lin… and Naru? They actually went that far! Holy crap!_ I shot up out of my chair like a rocket and ran into the kitchen to prepare Naru's tea.

I was so caught up in making tea for Naru, who I was currently scared shitless by that I forgot to make anything for Lin.

I put Naru's cup on a tray and brought it to his office. After knocking (A.N. The reason she couldn't knock on Lin's door was because she had three cups of tea on the same tray and she couldn't balance it on one hand.) I waited for him to reply, bouncing on my toes.

"Come in." came his stoic tone.

I sucked in a breath and walked into his office.

He sat there, reading a case file, not looking up as usual.

I sat down the tray and waited.

"Yes?" he asked after a minute.

"Um, why was your hair wet when you… came into the office?" I asked, not looking at him.

"It's raining outside, and I didn't have my umbrella." He said indifferently.

"And why were you sweating?" I asked hurriedly.

"Because Lin didn't wake me and I slept in and then Lin left without me so I had to run to work. Hence the reason I got here _after_ you." He sighed.

"If you didn't have an umbrella, the why aren't your clothes wet!" I asked loudly.

"Don't shout, and it's because I was wearing a coat you idiot." He growled.

"Oh. Well, enjoy your tea then." I mumbled, walking out of the room. Just then I remembered I had forgotten tea for Lin-San.

I rocketed into the kitchen, making two cups of coffee and then walked up to Lin's door. This is what I feared the most. Lin had been nice to me after that talk on the Urado case, but I was still scared what would happen if he knew what I had seen.

I knocked and waited.

"Come in Mai." Came Lin's muffled response after a minute.

I opened the door and stepped inside. There was incense lit in a corner, and I could smell pine air freshener.

I set the tray down and waited.

"Mai, when did you bring coffee to me earlier?" Lin asked me, staring straight into my eyes, as if challenging me.

"Uh, you… you were, um, busy… um, talking…. To Naru…" I stuttered fearfully.

"Talking to Naru?" Lin asked with an edge to his voice.

What I said next was so stupid I could have slapped myself. "Well, I mean your mouths were moving…"

Lin's eyes widened and he gasped. "So you saw. Damn." Lin said, looking down.

This time my eyes widened. Never had I heard Lin-San cuss. Not ever ever ever.

"How much did you see?" Lin asked me worriedly.

"Well, um… I saw you kissing N-Naru, and you t-took his shirt off, but that's all…." I whispered.

Lin sighed. "Alright… Just don't tell anyone… and don't say anything about it to Naru, because if he knows that you know he'll flip."

I nodded and left the room with my coffee.

The second I stepped out of Lin's office and closed the door behind me, I bumped into someone, spilling hot coffee on both of us.

"Oh crap, sorry. I didn't see you." Said a _very_ familiar voice.

I looked up, and saw Naru.

Just then, _Naru_ came out of his office.

Before I fainted, the only thing I could say was, "What the fuck?"

**OMG! This was sooooooooo fun to write! I love this story so far. So tell me what you guys think of it so far, and the pairing and such. Flames are okay for people who don't like it, but advice for those people. 'If you don't F****** read it!' But please REVIEW!**

**Mai: Yeah, review… hey Ghost? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DAMN PERVERTED?**

**Me: *looks on innocently* because. I just can be.**

**Review?**

**Review!**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEW!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-!**

**Please?**


End file.
